Forever
by Miiri Hesse
Summary: Aquel pelirrojo se había convertido en su todo, era su único rival, su consejero, su apoyo, su primer amor, sus ganas de salir adelante, su motivación, su hogar... Aomine no se imaginaba regresando a la oscuridad donde había estado hace tantos años, no quería volver a experimentar eso de nuevo. [AoKaga]


**De acuerdo, en primer lugar lamento no escribir en mil años, en segunda, si alguien leyó "volverte a ver" lamento decir que está detenido indefinidmente porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo continuarlo T_T pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy segura que lo acabaré.**

 **En segunda, quiero dedicar este escrito especialmente a _Yazs_ , porque... porque mientras lo escribí fue inevitable acordarme de ella. Fuiste mi inspiración esta vez xD uvu **

* * *

**Forever**

.

.

.

Por tercera vez en el día, acomodó el nudo de la corbata apropiadamente, chasqueando la lengua ante aquella –a su consideración– estorbosa prenda sintiendo como le ahorcaba lentamente, como si ésta tuviera el peso de una soga que inevitablemente quisiera quitarle la vida, o quizá como una correa que lo privara de su libertad.

Suspiró con pesar cuando se vio en el espejo una vez más, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho ese día; y no era por vanidad porque a pesar de siempre considerarse perfecto nunca tuvo la necesidad o el gusto de querer admirarse en el espejo como lo hacían muchas otras personas. Es solo que aún no podía creer la forma en que había terminado así.

Su reflejo le mostró la figura de un hombre alto, con porte elegante totalmente diferente al que tenía siempre –aburrido y salvaje– con aquel cuerpo musculoso siempre sudoroso por el ejercicio ahora cubierto con aquel traje un tanto ajustado de color negro y la camiseta blanca intentando lucir apenas asomándose por el borde de las mangas, mostrando su pecho blanco entre los botones del saco –que por un segundo le recordó la imagen de un pingüino–; una rosa roja en el bolsillo del traje adornaba apenas de otro color su atuendo y para finalizar aquella molesta corbata de color vino que tanto lo fastidiaba –de su mente, no podía borrar la impresión de que era como traer una correa–; con el cabello siempre rebelde peinado delicadamente hacia atrás especialmente fijado para que no se moviera en todo el día ni el más pequeño de los cabellos.

El hombre en el espejo le miraba seriamente, sin el ceño fruncido ni una sonrisa petulante en el rostro. Sólo estaba ahí, inexpresivo y atento, con esos ojos penetrantes, tan oscuros como la profundidad del océano, tan fríos como el hielo, observando a detalle todo su cuerpo, como si buscara algún defecto.

Aquella vista por un momento le mareó, logrando que sus gestos por fin cambiaran. Frunció el ceño justo al darse la vuelta, no quería ver aquella imagen más, no quería arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer por lo que fue a sentarse al borde de la cama, recargando sus brazos sobre las piernas y así logrando ocultar el rostro entre sus manos.

Estaba nervioso... Y _tal vez_ un poco asustado.

Aomine Daiki siempre había considerado que el compromiso no servía para nada. No había tenido buena experiencia de eso después de haber visto lo catastrófica que fue la vida de sus padres estando casados y lo que menos quería era terminar en una situación igual.

Creía que no había algo peor que estar atado de por vida a alguien sin libertad alguna de tomar sus decisiones, teniendo que saldarle cuentas, debiendo cambiar su comportamiento, actuando apropiadamente según las normas establecidas. ¿Pero qué mierda iba a saber la sociedad de su vida como para decirle que hacer? Nunca siguió las reglas, nunca le importó lo que pensaran de él y nunca quiso seguir aquel patrón tan repetitivo como lo era _casarse al crecer_.

Esa era la razón principal del por qué no tenía ni idea de _qué_ estaba haciendo ahora.

Sentía como sus manos temblaban y sus dedos terminaban por congelarse a pesar de que afuera estaba haciendo bastante calor, después de todo, habían escogido un día de Mayo para _festejar._ Podía escuchar desde esa habitación las risas y murmullos de la gente que poco a poco comenzaba a llegar al jardín donde la ceremonia iba a tener lugar.

 _Tantas personas que iban a observarlo en ese momento._

Lo que menos quería era ver la cara de todos sonriendo como si estuvieran orgullosos o felices de que por fin fuera a dar aquel 'paso' tan importante. No quería sonrisas falsas, ni palabras vacías, ni buenos deseos que no fueran ciertos. A su parecer era como si todos estuvieran ocultando el saber que su relación no iba a funcionar y se estuvieran burlando, esperando el momento de verlos fracasar.

Se paró de la cama ansioso y caminó hasta la ventana, dejó que la palma de su mano derecha se recargara en el frío vidrio, aliviando un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo que volvía a cambiar, esta vez quemándolo por dentro.

Se permitió recargar su frente de la misma forma y cerrar los ojos por primera vez intentando calmar el cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo en ese momento, controlándose para no salir corriendo.

La voz inconfundible de uno de sus mejores amigos llegó a sus oídos poco después, algo lejana, como si de un murmullo se tratara y justo como pensó, al abrir de forma pesada los párpados y enfocar la vista, se encontró con la figura de cierto rubio.

Él se encontraba en el interior de la mansión, en una de las tantas habitaciones que estaban situadas en el segundo piso, esperando… La ceremonia sería en el jardín trasero, tan grande como para que más de doscientas personas pudieran presenciar _el espectáculo_ –como solía llamarle Aomine–. Su rubio amigo se encontraba en la entrada del lugar, encargado de recibir a las personas, recoger invitaciones y guiarlos hasta su lugar.

Poniendo mayor atención pudo ver a su anterior sombra parada a su lado. Ambos –rubio y peliceleste– iban vestidos de forma similar a él, con ese traje formal, aunque Kise parecía que no podía dejar la moda de lado al tener los primeros botones de la camiseta desabrochados y el saco abierto, sin esa molesta corbata que lo atara. Kuroko por su parte, se mantenía tan formal y tradicional como siempre, con un traje negro y una camiseta celeste acomodada de manera adecuada mientras un pequeño moño adornaba su cuello.

Estaban ambos de perfil, pero eso no evitaba que Aomine desde donde estaba pudiera observar la sonrisa típica del rubio al saludar a todos y que el menor estaba –como siempre– siendo ignorado por los demás. Pero eso no parecía importarle porque por primera vez desde que le conocía podía ver una sonrisa en los labios de su ex compañero, una sonrisa tan grande que no parecía querer borrarse, y justo eso, hizo que sintiera el peso de lo que estaba por hacer.

Y en ese momento le entraron unas interminables ganas de _verlo_ , porque podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de dudas y no quería arrepentirse a unos cuantos minutos de que esto sucediera. La palabra _'boda'_ ni siquiera podía pasar por su mente o estaba seguro que saldría corriendo, y no por cobarde, Daiki no le temía a _nada_ , pero no quería pensar en que pasaría después de que su vida estuviera atada por siempre a alguien más...

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás –como si la ventana donde hubiera estado recargado hasta ahora estuviera electrificada o de repente se hubiera cubierto de llamas– y sin poder contenerse, salió de su habitación silenciosamente como si no quisiera que nadie se percatara de ello y fue paseando por los corredores en busca de otra puerta, del lugar donde _él_ se encontraba, porque quería verlo y no podía esperar.

Así era Aomine, _impaciente e impulsivo._

Tuvo cierto problema para llegar, pues la mansión era grande y no la conocía del todo, además de que había aún muchos de sus amigos que rondaban por el lugar, presurosos arreglando lo que _según ellos_ aún faltaba.

Pero eso no era impedimento alguno para que pudiera llegar a su destino, porque cuando divisó el lugar donde sabía que _él_ estaba, de forma ansiosa y presurosa entró asustando a la persona que se encontraba dentro.

—Se supone que los novios no deben verse antes de la boda—. Regañó con tono divertido mientras levantaba una ceja intrigado al ver al moreno ahí.

Aomine se quedó sin habla ante aquella vista, por un minuto le recordó a la imagen que su reflejo le otorgaba hace unos minutos, pero a la vez era completamente… _diferente_.

El porte elegante era el mismo, vestía casi de la misma manera, sólo que el traje, la camiseta, la corbata, absolutamente todo era blanco y sus ropas caían con elegancia y sensualidad sobre esa piel bronceada, ajustándose perfectamente a su portador. Aquello resaltaba la pequeña flor azul, tan azul como su propio cabello que se encargaba de adornar la vestimenta, y sobre todo, resaltando aún más los rebeldes cabellos rojos del chico que no parecían querer quedarse en un lugar fijo por más que se notara el esfuerzo por querer lograrlo.

Y ni que hablar de sus ojos, esos ojos de color rojo tan ardiente como el fuego y tan cálido como el sol.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose sobre ella sin responder a la pregunta de aquel joven que se encontraba parado frente al espejo, dándole la espalda y viéndolo por el reflejo.

Cerró sus ojos intentando calmar todos sus impulsos –no quería saltarle encima justo ahora–, abriéndolos poco después mostrando una mirada llena de seguridad –falsa–, altanera, como siempre solía mantener ante el resto, para acercarse y abrazar cuidadosamente por detrás al pelirrojo, posando sus manos de forma posesiva en la cintura contraria ante la mirada aún intrigada del más bajo.

—¿Te han dicho lo jodidamente sexy que te vez justo ahora Taiga? No creo que pueda contenerme hasta esta noche...—. Murmuró contra su oído de forma sensual, provocativa.

—Me lo han dicho, si, un par de veces—. Picó el pelirrojo a su pareja sabiendo lo celoso que éste podía ser, escuchando un gruñido como respuesta, haciéndole sonreír al haber logrado su cometido.

Pero Kagami Taiga, conocía perfectamente a su pareja, había estado a su lado por casi siete años, había aprendido a identificar sus gestos, el cómo fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba y cuando se preocupaba, el tono de voz cuando estaba aburrido y cuando de interesaba en algo, la forma de abrazarlo cuando lo extrañaba y cuando temía por algo, pequeños detalles que nadie sabía del moreno, que Aomine no le había dicho y que él había aprendido a través de la observación.

Por eso _sabía_ que algo no estaba bien en ese momento, que el moreno estaba ansioso y que la forma en como lo abrazaba era más como la de un pequeño buscando refugio.

—¿Te estas arrepintiendo de esto?—. Preguntó al espejo, aún sin voltear y como respuesta, sintió los brazos del moreno tensarse ligeramente.

Daiki no dudaba de sus sentimientos, por supuesto que no, él _amaba_ a ese pelirrojo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Amaba sus defectos y sus virtudes, la forma en cómo le regañaba cada que no quería levantarse de la cama, en cómo preparaba su comida favorita los días que menos lo esperaba, amaba su calidez y la forma en cómo la transmitía a los demás, amaba su ceño fruncido y su cara de tranquilidad cuando dormía.

Le gustaba molestarlo tanto como avergonzarlo al punto en que su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello porque podía ver mayor cantidad de expresiones en su rostro y adoraba verlo jugar. Le enloquecía cuando hablaba en inglés y sus expresiones cuando tenían sexo, su voz, sus ojos tan profundos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su presencia.

 _Lo amaba._

Por eso estaba seguro que el firmar un jodido papel no lo iba hacer amarlo más, así como el hecho de no firmar, no iba a hacer que lo amara menos. Eso era lo que Aomine pensaba, y Kagami lo sabía.

Era por eso que el día que el moreno había dicho tan tranquilo aquel _cásate conmigo_ no lo había tomado en serio, hasta que una semana después, bajo la luz de la luna, en la parte más alta de una rueda de la fortuna le había entregado el anillo preguntando una vez más si el pelirrojo quería casarse.

Recordaba tan claro las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos por la sorpresa, la mirada de Aomine insegura y temerosa, las manos de ambos temblando, su corazón latiendo tan rápido y las enormes ganas que le dieron de ser uno con su pareja en ese mismo instante.

No lo dudó, aceptó en el momento.

Sin embargo, eso había sido hace más de seis meses y aunque habían fijado fecha desde el principio, Taiga estaba muy atento en cuanto al tema de la boda, porque si el moreno terminaba por arrepentirse, él no tendría ningún problema con ello.

 _O eso era lo que él pensaba._

Vivían juntos, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo el uno con el otro, trabajaban, salían, se divertían, tenían intimidad… El de cabellos azules le había pegado hasta cierto punto su forma de pensar, y por eso creía que no necesitaba aquel dichoso papel en su vida.

Aunque no se esperaba que fuera el mismo día, unas horas antes, justo cuando todos estaban llegando, que el moreno se arrepintiera del paso que estaban por dar. No lo diría… _pero Kagami se había emocionado._

La idea de ser una pareja reconocida ante los demás y ante la ley misma le había emocionado tan lentamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que comenzó a esperarlo con tanta impaciencia. Tal vez él no era un ser tan posesivo como Aomine, pero el proclamarlo como _suyo_ con todas las de la ley, lo emocionaba.

Sin embargo, su amor por aquel basquetbolista era mucho mayor que cualquier otra emoción que él pudiera llegar a experimentar y era por eso es que si el moreno no quería casarse el día de hoy estaba seguro que no tendría problema con ello.

—No es como si no te amara, lo sabes. Es sólo que… hay muchas personas ahí abajo y…—. Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello ajeno.

—¡Ah! ¿El gran Aomine Daiki tiene miedo?—. El tono de burla fue bastante notorio, sin embargo no tuvo la respuesta que Kagami esperaba y en vez de un molesto moreno reclamando, obtuvo un silencio incómodo que inundó la habitación.

Tal vez, siendo sincero, había algo a lo que Aomine le tenía miedo… Tardó más de tres años en la oscuridad en la que poco a poco se fue sumergiendo, esperando encontrar a alguien que hiciera latir su corazón de manera rápida y fuerte de nuevo, dentro y fuera de la cancha; y justo cuando estaba por rendirse, lo encontró.

Aquel pelirrojo se había convertido en su todo, era su único rival, su consejero, su apoyo, su primer amor, sus ganas de salir adelante, su motivación, _su hogar._ Aomine no se imaginaba regresando a la oscuridad donde había estado hace tantos años, no quería volver a experimentar eso de nuevo.

Por lo que la única cosa a la que le temía era a _perderlo._ Despertar un día y darse cuenta de que su pareja no estaba a su lado. Y para él, el matrimonio era el acabose de una relación más que un comienzo.

—… ¿Y si esto no funciona Taiga?

La inseguridad y la duda fueron tan latentes que por un momento el corazón del pelirrojo se contrajo por la punzada de dolor que esto le ocasionó, sabiendo por donde iban los pensamientos de Aomine.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, haciéndolo sonreír emocionado, Daiki estaba decaído y sin duda no había nadie mejor que Kagami para animarlo, por lo que se giró aún entre los brazos contrarios y tomó su rostro levantándolo hasta tenerlo a la altura del propio, pegando sus frentes y regalándole aquella sonrisa.

Aomine no tardó en perderse en sus gestos y en aquellos llamativos ojos, contagiándose poco a poco del ánimo del pelirrojo, sabía que su pareja estaba ideando alguna extraña forma de hacer que él no se sintiera tan incómodo y en ese momento pensó que en definitiva había sido una buena idea haberlo buscado.

—Sígueme—. Murmuró el pelirrojo contra sus labios sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Taiga tomó la mano de un confundido peli azulado y lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

Pasaron por los mismos pasillos que Aomine había recorrido en busca de su pelirrojo, bajaron al primer piso donde tuvieron que esconderse de montones de personas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro cargando cosas o dictando órdenes.

El moreno no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde iban o qué era lo que quería lograr Kagami con todo esto, por lo que se dejó guiar, obedeciendo al más bajo cada que le pedía que se escondiera o que corriera. Cruzaron un par de pasillos más, donde en uno de ellos Aomine pudo ver por una ventana que daba hacia afuera, aquel dichoso patio trasero con tanta gente reunida.

Eran muchas personas…

Se paró sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo, haciendo que éste volteara a ver por qué se detenía de la nada, topándose con el rostro pálido de su pareja y los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. En cualquier otra situación, Kagami hubiera estallado de risa ante el pánico que reflejaba ese rostro.

Sin embargo, justo ahora lo único que hizo fue jalar su mano, haciendo que el moreno desviara su vista de la ventana y la centrara en sus ojos rojos, se acercó lo suficiente como para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un beso sobre la mejilla, tranquilizándolo apenas lo suficiente para que volviera a tomar su mano y continuaran con el recorrido.

Daiki no volvió a despegar su vista de su pareja, agarrándolo con firmeza hasta que llegaron a su destino: más allá del jardín donde se celebraría la boda había una alberca, bardeada por grandes arbustos que intentaban simular el final del lugar, pero tras ella, bastante escondido había un pequeño jardín personal.

Era tan pequeño que sólo se podía entrar por una abertura casi al final de los arbustos y sólo constaba de un mini kiosco rodeado por infinidad de flores de todos colores. El de cabellos azulados miró todo el lugar perplejo hasta que sintió como el de mirada rojiza soltaba su mano quedando ambos en medio del kiosco.

—¿Qué se supone que…?—. El moreno intentó hablar, sin embargo, su acompañante lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

—Vamos a casarnos.

Aomine frunció el ceño sin entender bien el punto al que quería llegar el más bajo. ¡Claro que iban a casarse! ¡Él lo sabía y eso le hacía sentir de tal forma que no estaba seguro siquiera cómo definirlo! Vamos que no era algo fácil y Kagami lo decía como si fuera cualquier cosa ¿Es que no estaba nervioso? ¿No vio la cantidad de gente que había afuera? ¿Acaso él era el único que se estaba complicando todo?

Kagami, al ver su confusión rió divertido, tomó sus manos y lo acomodó frente a él, en medio del lugar. Así, uno frente a otro se quedaron por un par de segundos, esperando a que alguno hiciera o dijera algo, y el primero en hablar –haciendo gala de su nula paciencia– fue el de ojos azules.

—Taiga, no entiendo qué rayos hacemos aquí, te estaba hablando de algo arriba y de repente me traes a este lugar y dices tonterías. ¿Es que acaso quieres que termine por mandar todo a la mierda o qué?

El pelirrojo viró los ojos, intentando coger algo de paciencia en ese momento antes de ser él quien terminara mandando todo a la mierda.

—Idiota. Vamos a casarnos…— Repitió. —Aquí.

—¿Aquí?—. El moreno parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. —No entiendo a qué rayos te refieres.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como en ese instante de entre las bolsas del saco, Kagami sacaba una pequeña caja que bien reconocía. Se la había dado a Kise apenas un par de días atrás –como padrino de bodas que iba a ser– para que pasara a dársela en el momento indicado. No sabía qué hacía entonces ahora el pelirrojo con los anillos.

—No deberías confiar tanto en Kise, es más despistado que yo, mira que ni se dio cuenta de dónde los dejó—. Respondió divertido el menor ante la muda pregunta.

Y entonces entendió que era lo que Taiga quería hacer. Él desde el principio había querido una boda sencilla, íntima, propia, donde sólo ellos dos estuvieran dentro porque su relación era así, _sólo de ellos dos_ , no necesitaban más, no quería sentir miradas sobre su persona ni escuchar murmullos entre la gente a cada rato.

Y justo ahora Kagami le estaba dando lo que había querido.

Tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad, aún tenía sus dudas acerca de esto, a pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba intentando todo lo posible para calmarlo, la angustia de lo que pasaría a partir de ahora seguía ahí.

Cerró los ojos y pudo recordar todo lo que había vivido con el pelirrojo desde el primer día, aquella cancha –que ahora se había vuelto una clase de santuario para él, a donde siempre acudía cada que necesitaba pensar o tranquilizarse– donde se conocieron, la primera vez que jugaron, la decepción que se llevó al pensar que Kagami no era tan fuerte para emocionarlo si quiera, la curiosidad que le causaba el chico, las ganas de molestarlo que tenía cada vez que lo veía.

También recordó ese día amargo en el que conoció la derrota… ¿Quién diría que apenas unos días después se sintiera tan alegre por haber perdido? Pudo ver tan claro cada partido que habían jugado, la amistad-rivalidad que comenzó a crecer entre ellos, lo divertido y fácil que era meterse con él y hacerlo enojar, cada examen en el que se vieron obligados a estudiar juntos, las tardes en Maji después de un partido, la molestia que le daba verlo con otros.

Sintió tan latente como hace tantos años la confusión de lo que le hacía sentir el pelirrojo, el trabajo que le costó admitirse enamorado de ese chico, las ganas de abrazarlo que tenía en un principio, de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de proclamarlo como suyo. Recordó cada una de las 'citas' que tuvo con el despistado pelirrojo, las tardes en su departamento, las salidas al cine, las fiestas.

Rememoró aquella fiesta a finales de su segundo año de preparatoria donde había fingido que el alcohol había inundado por completo su sistema y, con esa escusa, se acercó a Kagami para robarle un beso, su primer beso. El primero de tantos que le siguieron, de los interminables abrazos y las pláticas sin sentido para ver quién tenía la razón.

Se burló mentalmente al recordar la tonta forma en que se le había declarado, tan torpe pero seguro. Apenas un par de semanas después del primer beso le había dicho al pelirrojo que no quería que nadie más se le acercara porque a partir de ese día era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Si, ¡valla romántico que era! Aunque para su suerte, Taiga como respuesta le había dado el más tierno de los sonrojos a la vez que decía su infinita frase _"no soy objeto para pertenecerte idiota"._ Y a pesar de ello… esa misma noche lo hizo suyo por primera vez.

Recordaba cada aniversario, cada beso, cada 'te amo' que su pareja le había dicho, cada noche durmiendo juntos, cada problema causado a base de sus estúpidos celos, cada cena sorpresa que el menor hacía para él, cada salida. Aún tenía presente el día de su graduación y con ello, su primer logro: vivir juntos.

Su rostro al despertar, el calor de su cuerpo, el olor a desayuno por las mañanas, cada vez que se bañaban juntos, los interminables partidos que nunca dejaron de jugar, las noches en vela haciendo trabajos para la universidad donde si él se quedaba despierto, Kagami se quedaba a su lado el mayor tiempo posible hasta que caía rendido en el sillón y él tenía que cargarlo hasta la cama.

Los problemas económicos y la angustia que sentía cada que su pareja se enfermaba, cuando lo llevó a que conociera a sus padres, cuando visitaron la tumba de la madre de Taiga, cada secreto revelado, cada día, cada segundo a su lado…

 _Los mejores siete años de su vida._

Y eso, fue razón suficiente para darle valor pues, cuando abrió los ojos, la decisión se veía clara y firme reflejada en ellos, cosa que relajó a su pareja quien, sacando uno de los anillos de la caja se dispuso a hablar.

—Errr… Soy un asco con las palabras y lo sabes—. Comenzó un poco nervioso, jugando con el anillo entre sus dedos. —No hay mucho que decir que no te haya dicho ya. Aomine Daiki eres molesto, grosero, egocéntrico, aburrido, vengativo, celoso, pervertido, narcisista, engreído, posesivo, te enojas por cualquier cosa y la mayor parte del tiempo me dejas hablando solo, no soporto tu humor por las mañanas, eres exigente, te gusta molestarme todo el tiempo, hay veces que quisiera golpearte y otras que no te soporto ver si quiera.

Aomine viró los ojos. ¿Qué clase de votos se suponía que eran esos? Más se quedó callado y con una fina sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a que su pareja terminara.

—Pero a pesar de ello…—. Kagami se quedó callado por un instante, acomodando sus palabras. —Eres, sin duda, la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida. Me has enseñado infinidad de cosas, he pasado contigo momento inolvidables, hay una extraña razón por la cual no puedo dejarte ni un solo segundo porque me vuelvo loco, porque mis ojos te buscan donde quiera que estés, porque mis manos buscan las tuyas, porque mi cuerpo quiere tu calor, porque mi corazón quiere sentir el tuyo—. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y sin embargo, no despegó su vista de los ojos contrarios. —Las palabras que diremos allá no tienen sentido, son repetitivas y carecen de lo que siento. Por eso, las palabras que digo aquí son mi promesa hacia ti. Te amo por quien eres, por cómo eres conmigo, por quien me haces ser cuando estoy a tu lado y por lo que seremos…

Cada una de las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo llegaron tan profundo en su ser, grabándose por siempre en su memoria, siendo consciente de que sería el único que las escucharía pues Kagami no las volvería a repetir.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe…—. Dijo en tono de broma por último el pelirrojo, deslizando el anillo en el dedo anular del moreno, sintiendo como los nervios de un principio desaparecían poco a poco.

El más alto se quedó callado hasta el final, llevó su mano frente a su rostro, observando detenidamente aquel anillo, como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo. Sin embargo, lo único que apareció fue una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Diablos. Esto era mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Yo…—. Bajó la mano observando de nuevo los ojos de su pareja. —Bueno, yo preparé algo, ni creas que me lo iba a aprender—. Revisó entre todas las bolsas del traje, desacomodándolo un poco hasta que encontró una arrugada hoja que mostró victorioso, comenzando a leerla. —Kagami Taiga ¿Tienes si quiera idea de lo que significa salir contigo? Significa tener que comprar cantidades enormes de comida, tener que actuar como superhéroe cuando de perros se trata, tener que preocuparse cada tarde en saber que no te pasó nada en ese estúpido trabajo que escogiste, significa tener que alejar a todo tipo que intente acercase a ti porque eres lo suficiente inocente para no darte cuenta, aguantar tus ataques de ira, significa que siempre me llevaras la contraria y que si algo sale mal entre nosotros tendré que ser yo el que duerma en el sofá.

Kagami parpadeó un par de veces sin creerlo. ¿De verdad ese idiota pretendía decir eso frente a tantas personas? ¿Quién se supone que le había ayudado a escribir eso?

—Salir contigo. Significa un buenos días cada que despierto, comer la mejor comida de todo el mundo preparada por ti, sentir tus labios contra los míos cada que quiera, sentir tu calor, observar tus sonrojos, significa ser la persona más feliz del mundo porque estoy a tu lado. Significa que no voy a dejar que nadie más sepa lo grandioso que significa salir contigo, porque eres mío y todo esto también lo es. Puede que no sea el indicado, pero hay algo entre nosotros que no podemos negar, un pequeño secreto que sólo compartiría contigo, te amo más que a nada en mi vida. Kagami Taiga, yo no sé si exista un 'por siempre', pero si es a tu lado, quisiera arriesgarme—. Tomó el anillo restante y lo deslizó entre los finos dedos de su pareja. —Hasta… más allá de la muerte, porque incluso después de morir, mi alma seguirá buscándote.

Una pequeña y traicionera lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del pelirrojo una vez que el moreno terminó de hablar, lanzándose sobre sus brazos en un abrazo que ambos necesitaban. Aomine entendió de nuevo la gran ayuda que esa improvisada "boda" le había dado, justo ahora, después de leer sus votos es que estaba mil por ciento seguro de que no hubiera podido haber dicho todo eso frente a tantas personas.

—Supongo que ya estamos casados—. Dijo divertido el pelirrojo incorporándose apenas lo suficiente para juntar su frente con la contraria.

—Supongo que este es el momento donde beso a la novia.

Kagami golpeó su hombro fingiendo molestia ante la última frase, sin duda Aomine nunca iba a cambiar, pero que se le iba a hacer, así lo amaba y como si con ello pusieran final a su improvisada ceremonia, unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, donde apenas si acariciaban sus labios con los contrarios, de forma pausada disfrutando de ello.

Aunque claro, como no era algo que al moreno le gustara mucho, no tardó en profundizarlo, colando su lengua en la cavidad contraria para así recorrer aquel lugar, apegando aún más el cuerpo de su ahora _esposo_ contra el suyo.

—Permítanme ser el primero en felicitarlos, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.

Aquella tercera voz hizo que se separaran de manera rápida, Kagami soltando un grito por el susto que le había ocasionado y Aomine brincando en su lugar y agradeciendo la interrupción puesto que estaba seguro de que si no, su _noche de bodas_ hubiera sido ahí mismo.

—¡Kuroko! ¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¿Matarnos de un susto? ¡Además! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?!

—Llegué apenas hace un instante Kagami-kun y no quería interrumpir la _celebración_ —. Y justo el peliceleste estaba parado en la entrada al pequeño jardín observando a sus dos mejores amigos de casi toda su vida. —Si Kise-kun y Momoi-san se enteran de que se 'casaron' a escondidas el mismo día de su boda apenas unos instantes antes… van a enojarse. Pero descuiden no diré nada.

Antes de que la pareja pudiera decir algo, una cuarta voz se escuchó por todo el lugar con lo que parecía ser un grito infinito, y justo después un rubio apareció situándose al lado del más bajo. Parecía agitado y cansado, tal parecía que acababa de correr pues su respiración era entrecortada y había llegado apoyando sus brazos sobre sus flexionadas piernas.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡No encuentro a ninguno de los dos y…!—. El rubio se interrumpió a si mismo al voltear y ver a los dos causantes de su ajetreo. —¡Aominecchi, Kagamicchi! ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Tenemos una hora de retraso, los invitados comienzan a preguntarse si es que se fugaron, llevo buscándolos por todo el lugar.

Sin darles tiempo a responder, tomó la mano de ambos y los jaló hacia afuera, pidiéndole a Kuroko que se hiciera cargo de Kagami mientras él se ocupaba de llevar a Aomine hasta el altar.

El moreno pensó que a pesar de los años, a Kise no se le quitaba aquella molesta muletilla que le aturdía, aunque sólo la utilizara con ellos… le traía tantos recuerdos.

También pensó que todo el mundo podía irse a la mierda. La sociedad, sus padres divorciados, las estadísticas de fracasos, las dudas, las preguntas sin respuesta. Él no sabía que pasaría en un futuro pero vamos ¡que nadie lo sabía! Y eso era lo más divertido de vivir.

Entró al jardín junto con el modelo que hizo que se parara frente a todas las personas que había ahí, junto al simulado altar, y por alguna razón a Aomine se le hizo que todos ahora eran tan pequeños e insignificantes que no sabía porque le había tomado importancia.

Vio a su madre y a Satsuki en primera fila, con lágrimas en los ojos –sin saber por qué, mujeres, nunca las entendió–, al padre de Taiga unas banas más atrás, al equipo completo de Seirin, la llamada "generación de los milagros" estaba ahí con algunos acompañantes que reconoció de preparatoria, vio también al molesto hermano de su esposo, a sus compañeros de la universidad y otros tantos del trabajo.

Pero todo desapareció cuando la suave música del piano comenzó a tocar, cuando su mirada se centró en unos ojos rojos que le veían sonriente, cómplice de lo que acababa de pasar donde sólo ellos dos habían sido testigos.

El mundo se podía ir a la mierda mientras Kagami estuviera a su lado.

* * *

 **Y bueno.. creo que salió muy meloso XD**

 **Igual espero que les haya gustado. También me gustaría que los del grupo _[Aomine x Kagami] Español_ lo tomen como una pequeña disculpa en lo que termino el fic de la convocatoria uvu**

 **Cualquier review, comentario, crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidos n_n**

 **Gracias por leer**.


End file.
